nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Sylvania State Council
Hey, just realized that the state council is haunted! HORTON11: • 13:36, September 14, 2013 (UTC) How? :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 13:39, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Well It seems the ghost of a man dead over 25 years gave a speech in here the other day. I had the name brewing in my mind and the first thing I put down, but now realized he's dead. HORTON11: • 13:49, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Scary, a long dead Brunanter film director giving a speech in Lovia! Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 13:59, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I enjoyed reading your edit summaries, but wouldn't it be possible for TM to post here? Or Kun to create a 'public gallery' section or similar? :o --Semyon 15:32, May 15, 2015 (UTC) TM may not edit this page according to the regulations indicated on top of it. If he wants to react, he's got plenty of possibility on the talk page, that is right here. --OuWTB 16:10, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, this talk page is the closest you get to a public gallery where you can discuss the matter. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:13, May 15, 2015 (UTC) I recommend he post here then. :o --Semyon 16:32, May 15, 2015 (UTC) I was trolling :P But seriously, just use largest remainder with no constituencies. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:16, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :Your lack of electoral options is... disturbing. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:25, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::You're disturbing. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:33, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: :o --OuWTB 18:19, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Your lack of star wars references is... disturbing. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:09, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Star wars is for nerds though :'( --OuWTB 19:16, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::I suppose this would be a bad time to tell you all about your true parentage. :o --Semyon 19:22, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Semyon gets it... :o Maybe I should be communist? :o (jokes aside we really should look at the reform in the forum) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:08, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::You guys nerdy though :'( --OuWTB 20:09, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I don't think you should base your ideology on my knowledge of Star Wars. I've seen it once, but remember next to nothing about it. --Semyon 20:14, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::You should've refused to watch it though :o --OuWTB 20:21, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Skip the frickin' democratic process and abolish the goddamn senate already. No constituencies, no D'Hondt, make it exactly the same as the Congress. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:54, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :Shut up time. Please do leave us alone so we can talk about the matter without you shoving your views down everyones throats. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:03, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :Time, in case you hadn't noticed, Kunarian's proposal actually includes abolishing the Senate. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:11, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Also you cannot skip the "frickin'" democratic process. By law I cannot. I am bound by the Constitution and the State Laws. Further it would be foolish to think that I alone know what is best for Sylvania without conferring with those who stood to represent Sylvania. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:16, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :I think I'm gonna have to shute you for that. You are not bound to the State Laws, only to the Constitution, which allows you to do what you want. @topaz: Yes, but I'm saying Kun should just decree it abolished. He decreed the Constitution adopted, anyway. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:19, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :I don't see what difference it makes whether the Senate is abolished by democratic process or by Kunarian "decreeing" it; the Senate would be abolished in both cases. :P 77topaz (talk) 00:26, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Time you seem to be mistaking implementing state law when no state law existed with changing the state law when the state law exists. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:45, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Irrelevant. You hold the only power in Sylvania according to the Constitution. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:22, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::True. --OuWTB 12:34, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::Not true. "It is legal for States to create a State Council with the State's own choice of election system and system of running. However, the Governor has the final say over the workings of the State, behind the Federal Congress." I have the final say, due to the implemented system of running the council via the State law I cannot just force my ideals. Read the constitution again. There is no clause that says "the Governor may change the law at will". Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:48, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::0_0 You can, but choose not to, because the Governor has the final say over the workings of the State. That just about says "the Governor may change the law at will". —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:03, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Then perhaps it needs to be made clear in the Constitution. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:07, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I think it's rather clear right now. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:29, May 16, 2015 (UTC)